The Saiyan War
by Duo-Maxwell-Lover
Summary: Gundam Wing/Dbz crossover! Frieza and Cell come back to earth in 10 years! It is up to the worlds best to save the world. Rated R for language, sexual situations, and brutality.
1. The New Student

The Saiyan War  
  
Part 1: The New Student  
  
Goten stared at himself in the mirror. While looking at himself, he thought about what he could change; he sighed after he saw that there was  
nothing he could change.  
  
Trunks always had girls all over him, but Goten never got too lucky-when he was with Trunks though, girls would flock from everywhere just to see them.  
  
Goten walked from the mirror and thought about his long time crush, Marron  
Kame(since it is the name of the residence in which they live at, and  
Krillin has an unknown last name, this was suitable.) He had liked her  
ever since they were children, and he hoped they would be together.  
  
"Goten! Get your ass out here!!" Trunks yelled as he banged on the door.  
  
"Hi! What put you in a bad mood this morning?" Goten asked, looking and he noticed that Trunks was having a bad hair day. (this is the Trunks with  
long hair)  
  
"C'mon, we gotta get to school!" Trunks reminded, "You know how much my dad will kick our asses if we don't get there on time. (Note: Vegeta is the  
football coach. Trunks and Goten have him for homeroom.)  
  
*At School*  
(Lunch Time, Orange Star High)  
  
Trunks and Goten sat at their normal lunch table along with Bra, Marron, and Pan. (Note: Bra, Marron, and Pan are all 15.)(Trunks is 18, and Goten is 17.) They all were absorbed into conversation, until Pamela, Trunks's  
girlfriend walked by.  
  
"Hi Pamela!" Trunks greeted. Goten began to elbow him in the side and  
wink.  
  
"Is there room for me?" Pamela asked sweetly, as she looked at Trunks with  
her deep green eyes.  
  
"Yeah, there's room," Trunks said pointing to his lap. Pamela sat down and  
put her arm around Trunks.  
  
"Ok, excuse the peanut gallery!" Bra said about Trunks and Pamela flirting  
too much.  
  
"Let's do," Pan agreed.  
  
Goten sat gobbling his food, "Are you gonna eat that Pan?"  
  
"No, you can have it," she said pushing her tray towards him. Goten licked  
his lips.  
  
"Look!" Bra said and pointed at a guy. She instantly caught Pan and  
Marrons attention. "It's him, the new student! He's so fine!!"  
  
"Go talk to him before I do," Marron said with an aweing tone in her voice.  
She sighed, "What a dreamboat."  
  
"You should!" Pan said all love-stricken.  
  
"Oh, I will!" Bra got up and walked towards his empty table. She sat down  
next to him, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
"No, it's not," the violet-eyed boy replied.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bra, and you are?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell," the braided boy gulped, he was so nervous.  
  
"I saw that you were alone, and I thought that you might want some company. Do you want to come to my table?" Bra suggested. She grinned at him. It was obvious an instant crush had been formed already. Duo looked over at the table, and he saw: a purple headed boy making out with the blonde on  
his lap; he saw a black headed guy that was eating enormous amounts of food; he saw a black-headed tomboy with a orange bandanna; a blonde sipping a soda; and then Bra in that red leather outfit. (Those of you who have  
seen G.T. pics know what I am talking about.)  
  
"Yeah, I'll come," he replied after some debate, and he grabbed his chair  
and tray.  
  
Marron and Pan looked at Bra and applauded her. She blushed. 


	2. 4th Period

The Saiyan War  
  
Part 2: 4th Period  
  
Goten sighed as he leaned back in his desk. 'Only another half-hour in left in this class,' he thought.  
  
Trunks was back now. (I'm explaining why he was late to class.) He was still making out with Pamela, then, he tried to sneak in the classroom, so he went outside. It started to rain, and then some kind of goop stuff that they served in the cafteria was dumped on him, then he got alot of feathers dumped on him from the art room window. That goop was sticky, and the rain couldn't get it off. Then, poor Trunks got struck by lightning. His hair stood on end and sent little jolts of electricity across the strands.  
  
Goten looked over at Trunks and couldn't help but laugh. He took out a piece of paper. He began to write a note to Marron. It said: I'm sorry I've been shy around you lately. I have been wanting to tell you why. I couldn't do it to your face, so I wrote this letter. Marron, would you be my girlfriend? -Goten.  
  
He slowly folded the note and addressed it . He passed it to Pan, who passed it to Bra, who gave it to Marron.  
  
When Marron recieved it, her eyes lit up, and then she smiled. Then, she quickly scribbled a response to Goten. She passed it to Bra, who gave it to Pan.  
  
"Pan, what is that in your hand?" the teacher quickly questioned.  
  
"Oh no," Pan gasped.  
  
"Pan, would you bring that to me please?" the teacher demanded. Pan got up and walked to the teacher's desk.  
  
Goten and Marron sunk in their chairs. The teacher grabbed the note from Pan and unfolded it slowly.  
  
"Oh," the teacher said, "It's a love note. Hmmm, Goten wanted Marron to be his girlfriend and she approved."  
  
"Trunks, I want to know what is going on with your outfit, and why were you late?" the teacher asked.  
  
Goten tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"I was helping someone through a problem. Then, I tried a shortcut to get here, and I got goop from the cafeteria dumped on me, feathers from the art room, and I got struck by lightning," Trunks quickly blurted.  
  
"That was the biggest lie I ever heard, but since this is your first offense, I give you a warning.  
  
"I will alllow you to make up your work tommorow morning."  
  
"Thanks," Trunks sighed. He thought for sure he was in for more, but right now, he just needed a shower.  
  
*bell rings*  
  
"Don't forget your homework," the teacher yelled after her class, but they hadn't heard her.  
  
Trunks and Goten were on their way to the boys locker room. Marron, Bra, Pan, Pamela, Lauren, Lizzy, and Mandy are heading to cheerleading practice.  
  
Marron smiled as she almost skipped to the girls locker room. Her smile was so big, most people thought she was going mad.  
  
"Why's Marron so happy?" Pamela questioned.  
  
"She goes out with Goten!" Bra answered, "they make the cutest couple."  
  
"They do," Lauren agreed.  
  
"Hey, girls, I'm throwing a party on Friday!" Marron exclaimed with all the excitement she could.  
  
"Cool!" Mandy added.  
  
"Is it going to be a sleepover?" Pamela asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Can we bring our boyfriends?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Sure. I was thinking about having a masquerade," Marron added. 


	3. Instant Woman

The Saiyan War  
  
Part 3: Instant Woman  
  
*boys locker room*  
  
"Goten do you think my dad will get us for being late?" Trunks stupidly asked as he took out his cigarettes.  
  
"I dunno, Coach Vegeta could put us on x2000 gravity."  
  
"Can he do that?" Trunks affirmed, "I know he can to me, he's my dad!"  
  
"I have no idea," Goten said, "Trunks give me a smoke."  
  
"Ok," Trunks allowed as he handed Goten one. Then he tossed him his lighter. Goten lit it and then kicked back on one of the benches. "Life couldn't get much better," he sighed happily.  
  
"Yeah, but if my dad finds out, life could be a million times better," Trunks said laughingly.  
  
"I know," Goten giggled, "I wonder if I could go visit Marron."  
  
"I dunno," Trunks softly answered, "Just don't get caught by my dad."  
  
"I have to figure out how to get to her first." Goten sharply replied.  
  
"Walk in the front door!" Trunks told him quickly.  
  
"I can't!" Goten shrieked.  
  
"Use this!" Trunks said and tossed him a capsule.  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked.  
  
"Instant Woman Capsule." Trunks said quickly.  
  
"What does it do?" Goten was very curious.  
  
"Press the button."  
  
"Ok," and Goten pressed the button, and he was instantly transformed into a girl.  
  
Trunks busted out laughing. "Oh my god Goten!!!!!" He nearly fell on the floor he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Shut up," Goten demanded, "I'm dead sexy!" Goten began playing with his newly aquired long hair.  
  
"Yeah right!" He hated to admit it, but Goten was fine!!!  
  
"I'm gonna go and see Marron," Goten announced and he tried to walk on his heels.  
  
"Have fun and remember, press the button on the capsule when you see her," Trunks advised.  
  
"Bye," he said as he threw his cigarette in Trunks lap.  
  
He walked out of the locker room. He saw Duo coming his way, "oh no," he thought. "He's coming closer, oh shit!"  
  
"Hi," Duo said, giving him an enticing look, "And you are?"  
  
"Ginny," Goten replied in a high-pitched voice, "And yours?"  
  
"Duo," he replied, "I'll see you later, hottie."  
  
Goten watched Duo leave, and he continued to walk across the gym, to the girls locker room. He got to the door, hands trembling, shaking as he turned the doorknob. He opened it slowly and walked in. He saw Pamela half-naked, in front of locker, changing; then, he saw Marron in the corner. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm. He took her to a shower, and he kissed her. While kissing her, he pushed the button on the capsule, turning back into a man.  
  
Marron pulled away, "Goten, why were you dressed as a woman?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see you and that was the only way I could. Besides, how did you know it was me?" Goten questioned.  
  
She smiled, "I know you all to well." She kissed him back.  
  
"Do you want me to go?" Goten asked.  
  
"No," Marron replied, "but we do have to get to practice." (Marron is a cheerleader)(Goten and Trunks play football)  
  
"I know," Goten sighed, "but you are much more important than practice."  
  
"Oh, I want you to come to my masquerade party on Friday," Marron informed.  
  
"Ok, I'll come," Goten told her. Marron hugged him and buried her face in his shirt.  
  
"Goten, have you been smoking?"  
  
"No, it wasn't me, Trunks was smoking earlier," he lied. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Goten, I don't want you smoking! I don't care how much Trunks does, if I find out you have, it won't be nice," she taunted.  
  
"I won't, I won't," Goten told her. He was lying, and she would have to get used to his smoking habits.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Marron smiled, and she kissed him again. Then, someone opened the shower curtain and caught them. They were in trouble now. 


	4. Little Fight

The Saiyan War  
  
Part 4: A little fight.  
  
"Hey love birds!" Coach Vegeta scowled, "You kids are in big trouble. Gravity room for both of you."  
  
"Shit," Goten muttered under his breath. Marron gasped. "Coach," he said aloud, "Don't put us in the gravity room, she can't handle it, she's not even Saiyan!"  
  
"You deserve punishment, that's my detention, go to the gravity room!" Vegeta was mad now, he picked them both up by their shirts. "She's a weakling!"  
  
Goten escaped Vegeta's grasp, then pulled Marron out of it. "Don't you talk about her in front of me!" Goten threw a punch right at Vegeta's face, but it was blocked.  
  
"Do you really think you can challenge the Prince of Saiyans?" he said forcefully as he threw a punch at Goten. Goten dodged, and instant transmissioned behind him.  
  
Marron shrieked, "Goten, don't do it. If you continue, you'll end up getting hurt!"  
  
Before Goten got a good chokehold, Vegeta grabbed him, swung him in front of him, and pulled his arms backward. Vegeta put his knee in the middle of his back.  
  
Goten stuttered painfully, "M..Marron, find T..runk.s or B..ra." He then mouthed the words 'petora fusion'.  
  
Marron frowned, "Please don't get hurt Goten."  
  
"Hurry!" Goten screamed in pain. Vegeta pulled the lock on him tighter. "Have to regain control!" he thought, "Have to fuse." Goten tried harder to pull out of the lock. He went Super Saiyan, still nothing. He pulled harder and harder, trying to regain control of the fight; however, Vegeta kept dominance, and was going to keep it.  
  
Marron, returned, she'd found Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Help me Trunks! My pants pocket!"  
  
"Uhhh, Goten, can't that wait, I mean, I know it's hard controlling that sort of thing, and before you die....." Trunks carried on. Trunks didn't know what Goten was talking about.  
  
"I have something in there I need you to get!" Goten shouted, the lock becoming tighter and tighter.  
  
"Bra, you do it, I'm not digging in his pocket!"  
  
Bra looked at him funny and then looked away. "Stop it dad!" Bra yelled over Goten's screams. She was the daddy's girl, and she could talk her dad into anything. "You're hurting him, put him down!"  
  
Vegeta stopped and dropped Goten.  
  
"Dad, you must be ashamed!" Bra griped, "If mother finds out about this, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month!"  
  
"You wouldn't tell her would you?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"I won't if you go shopping with me, and buy me all the clothes I want!" Bra informed. She was good at making unreasonable deals with Vegeta.  
  
*Back at the Briefs home*  
  
"Bra, telephone!" Bulma yelled. "May I ask who this is?" she asked the person on the phone. "Bra, it's Duo!" 


	5. Bra's Phone Call

The Saiyan War  
  
Part 5: Bra's Phone Call  
  
*In Bra's room*  
  
"I've got it mother!" Bra yelled back. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Bra!" Duo said quickly.  
  
"How did you get my number?" Bra really wanted to know the answer to this one. She liked Duo, and she didn't mind him calling, but she didn't know how he got the number.  
  
"Well, I uh, looked it up," he lied. He asked Heero to hack and find it, and he found out she was daughter of the heir to the Capsule Corporation. He was shocked.  
  
"Hey, Bra, I was wanting to know if you wanna hang out with me later."  
  
"Yeah, I would like to alot," Bra admitted.  
  
"Is it alright with your parents?" Duo asked, just making sure it would be alright.  
  
"Sure, I told them I was going out later," Bra lied. She really wanted to hang out with Duo.  
  
"Ok, I am on my way to pick you up," Duo said, "See ya in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, see ya then Duo." Bra smiled, she got asked out by her crush. Was it a date? Or was he really just wanting to hang out?  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," Bra said and she hung up the phone. She jumped up and hse was smiling. She went to the bathroom and brushed her blue hair. She smiled as she put on her white thigh-high boots, her dark red mini skirt, and her red shirt with the words star on it. She looked in the mirror. She frowned. "Ugh, these boots don't do anything for this outfit!" She changed into her knee-high red ones.  
  
*With Duo*  
  
He had freshly washed his hair and braided it again. He was wearing his normal attire, and his black hat. He flew to Capsule Corp in his Deathscythe(it was in bird mode). The Capsule Corp was in sight, and he made his landing.  
  
He took and empty capsule from his pocket and sealed his Deathscythe inside. He picked up the capsule holding his precious Gundam.  
  
Bra looked out her window, and she saw him at the door. 


	6. Bra Finds Out About Duo

The Saiyan War  
  
Part 6: Bra Finds Out About Duo  
  
Duo rang the doorbell. He felt a little nervous as Trunks opened the door. Duo recognized him as 'the guy who was making out with the blonde in the cafeteria'. "I'm here to pick Bra up."  
  
"Ok, come in," Trunks invited, "Have a seat in here in the living room."  
  
"Thanks," Duo walked in. He looked around. They looked rich, but not as rich as Quatre. He went and sat down in the living room, on the couch, waiting for Bra.  
  
Trunks ran up to Bra's room and opened her door. She was spraying on body glitter. "Are you done putting on make-up?" Trunks quickly asked, "There's some guy downstairs for you.  
  
"Really?" Bra gasped, "Send him up here." With that, Trunks ran back downstairs and back into the living room.  
  
Trunks decided to be sarcastic he said, "Excuse me sir, the lady Bra wishes to see you in her quarters," he said mimicking a butler.  
  
"Take me to her then." He followed Trunks upstairs to Bra's room. He smiled as he saw Bra, she looked beautiful.  
  
"Here you are sir," Trunks bowed, gesturing for him to go into her room. He gave Trunks a stupid look, and then walked in. Trunks left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Bra," Duo gasped, "You're beautiful! I'm mean you look just....just...,"Duo was at a loss for words.  
  
Bra blushed and kissed him on the cheek. It made Duo's face turn bright red. "Thanks Duo, I mean I get those compliments every day, but it actually just meant something to me."  
  
Duo smiled. "Are we gonna go?"  
  
"Sure," Bra said, "But, I have to be home by 11:00."  
  
"Let's go." They both walked downstairs and outside. Duo took out his capsule and pushed the button.  
  
Bra was nervous, she barely knew this guy, but knew she could trust him. She wondered what his place would be like, if it would be like normal homes. She saw the plane-like structure that emerged from the cpasule. "What is that?"  
  
"My Gundam," he stated. Not alot of girls would approve of a Gundam pilot, but he wondered if she would.  
  
"I have heard my mother talk about them. She has met a man named Dr. J, and he has told her about them. She wanted to put Capsule Corp's name on them."  
  
"I pilot it for ESUN, (Earth Sphere United Nations)  
  
Bra's eyes lit up, "A soldier huh?" 'I got me a soldier,' she mentally cheered.  
  
"Ready to go? It's going to be kinda rough, It's kinda only a one- seater," he explained.  
  
"Where do you live?" Bra asked.  
  
"The Safe house in the 439 Moutain Area."  
  
"I can get you there quicker, put your hand on my shoulder."  
  
Duo did as he was told and he put his hand on her shoulder. He almost forgot about his Gundam and he sealed it back inside the capsule.  
  
Bra put her index and middle fingers against her forehead and instant transmissioned to the Safe House. 


	7. Bra Meets the GBoys

The Saiyan War  
  
Part 7: Bra Meets the G-Boys.  
  
"Is this where you live?" Bra asked, already astounded by the look of the Gundams in the hangar.  
  
"No," Duo told her, "I live upstairs."  
  
"Who's that over there," she pointed at the cobalt-eyed boy.  
  
Duo grinned, "That's Heero Yuy. He doesn't talk much, if he does, it's usually an 'Hn', or 'Omae o korosu.'(I'm going to kill you.) He's not much for meeting new people. That's Quatre," he said pointing at the blonde wearing the pink shirt. "If you ever need a shopping partner, he's it. He loves to shop! The black headed guy with the tight ponytail is Wufei. He's an asshole, all he does is rant about justice. And Trowa is the one with the unibang. If you ever need hair tips, ask him."  
  
"How does he do that with his hair?" Bra asked curiously.  
  
"I think he has some super hair gel or something," Duo said, trying to aviod the subject. "Can I take you on the tour?"  
  
"Ok, where does this tour start?" Bra said, blushing, pulling him close to her.  
  
"Upstairs!" Duo shouted. He was blushing, actuallt his face looked more like a tomato. Duo took her upstairs and began the tour. He walked down the hallway. He pointed to the first door, "That's the bathroom." He pointed to the next door, "That's Trowa and Quatre's room," he pointed to the next one, "That's mine and Heero's room."  
  
"You share a room with Heero? That makes me kinda jealous you know." (Heero and Duo are still in a relationship, but they are trying to see other people.)  
  
"Don't be, you have nothing to worry about," he lied. "You wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure," Bra said, walking into the living room. "What are we gonna watch?"  
  
"How about...," he said thinking. He thought about what chick-flik movies Quatre had and he blurted a title out, "A Walk To Remember."  
  
"I love that movie!!" Bra shouted. I didn't know you liked that movie!"  
  
"Yeah it's my favorite," Duo lied.  
  
They sat down and watched the movie. And in the end, when Jamie dies, they BOTH cried. They shared their tissues. (Bra had seen this one a million times, but she didn't care).  
  
"Don't die Jamie!" Duo yelled. "Come back!"  
  
Bra looked over at Duo and she started crying again. She snugged up to him and he held her while they both cried. 


	8. The Next Day, at School

The Saiyan War  
  
Part 8: The Next Day, At School  
  
Pan, Marron, you guys would not believe these things I'm going to say about Duo!" Bra said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Pan asked.  
  
"Marron," Bra stammered on, "He's a soldier!"  
  
"Wow!" Pan and Marron said together with googly eyes.  
  
"I can't believe it," Marron added.  
  
"Me neither," Pan said.  
  
"Yeah, he lives in a safe house. I was there last night! He has four other friends, and they are just as hot if not hotter than he is."  
  
"That's nice Bra," Pan and Marron ended.  
  
"Marron, how are things with you and Goten?"  
  
"Great," Marron replied, "We talked on the phone for six hours last night."  
  
"My mom would get upset at me if I did that," Pan informed.  
  
"Do we have a half-day today?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, we do," Marron said.  
  
"We can go shopping, and we'll have extra buddies!" Pan squealed.  
  
"Who?" Pan asked.  
  
"A friend of Duo's," Bra said, "His name is Quatre, and he loves to shop!"  
  
"Is he gay?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Bra sighed.  
  
"I wonder if he's cute, I could turn him straight!" Pan sighed.  
  
"You might take to another guy that Duo lives with," Bra told her.  
  
"Tell us about these guys," Marron said, "I want to know if they are big catches."  
  
"We'll go see them after school," Bra said. "Pan, they live a mile away from your grandma!"  
  
"I can't wait!" Pan said, and they all walked toward homeroom. 


End file.
